Silver Bullet to the Heart
by V956970
Summary: Dean and Sam were on a trail of a werewolf only a few weeks ago. However, after an unfortunate incident while hunting, one of the Winchesters life will be changed and cursed. How will Jo respond when the man she loves has changed? DeanXJo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. You don't sue. End of story. However, I do own any events that I have creatively imagined or thought of in my mind before processing them into this fanfic.

**Chapter one**

The grunts and struggles of a man sounded throughout the woods. Seizures raced engulfed his malnourished, gaunt frame as his eyes shined a sickly yellow glow. After the bones rearranged themselves into a lupine form, he howled, not from pain, but from the freedom he was experiencing after being locked up for so long. Normally he would wait until the full moon, after he had called his betas. But tonight, raw hunger was tearing through him. He had been living on canned fruits and beef jerky. But the meat was dried and tasted similiar to cardboard. He lusted for real meat, live meat, where the sweet metallic taste of blood flowed from each tender bite of prey. Sniffing the air, he sensed smoke from a fire, and humans. he raced through the clearing, avoiding trees and brambles as he ran. Once he reached the camp, he hid behind the foliage and waited for things to settle down. Once the last of the fire had gone out, he grinned and began the game of predator and prey...

_Huntsville, Alabama_

The deserted road was silent; nothing made noise except the crickets in the nearby woods. A light and sound of a car passing by hushed the little critters. The car was the Impala, driven by none other than the older Winchester brother.

While looking at the road straight ahead, Dean turned his head a moment to review the case.

"Tell me Sammy, what are we looking for?"

"A werewolf," Sam said.

"The real thing? Are you sure?" Dean asked, still skeptical.

"Remember those articles and pictures about that family?" Sam sighed at his brother, who answered with a confused look. "There was a family that was found dead in the woods about five miles away."

Dean shuddered as he nodded. How could he forget those pictures? The family had been mauled and torn into bits. Their entrails and organs were exposed, and the amount of blood that was spilt... Along with that, their hearts were torn out with a chunk of flesh and muscle on their left side. (Might need a little more info from the werewolf episode please!)

"Why are we at this asylum? Shouldn't we be looking for a cave instead?"

"Because a few years back, this hospital had a patient suffering from clinical lycanthropy."

"Clinical lycanthropy?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are some people who believe they are werewolves. I guess they act like werewolves, but they aren't. They call this mental illness clinical lycantrphy." Sam said, sounding very professional.

The vehicle drove into the dirt road of an asylum. The door creaked open as they got out into their new destination. Dean headed toward the back of his car while Sam looked around. He took note of his surroundings. There were bushes, trees, leaves, everything looked normal. It amazed him how peaceful the world could have appeared to a regular person. In reality, there was a war going on between hunters and creatures bent on causing havoc in the world. As his eyes onto the omnimous shadows in the nearby woods, he felt as if he were being watched by someone...or something.

"What makes us think it's a werewolf?" Dean asked with a grunt, lifting the trunk lid. He threw his brother a gun loaded with silver bullets while he slipped a knife into the hidden straps on his boots. Loading his shotgun along with some extra ammo, he shut the lid and walked toward the iron lock on the black gate, where he proceeded to pick the lock kneeling down.

"Completely mauled with only their hearts gone? I'm pretty sure it's a werewolf."Sam said.

"Could be a demon," Dean said, trying to be difficult. He chuckled as he saw his brother's fume in frustration. "So you think this guy's the real deal?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders then sighed. "It's the only thing we got, the only thing that matches. We're going in here to get his records. Maybe there is something in there that will lead us to him. A photo, perhaps."

"Well, what do we know so far?"

"All we know so far is that his name is Roger Sullivan, age 33, Caucasian male, had an abusive childhood..."

Dean smirked when he heard the satisfying click of an open lock. "Let's go bookworm" Dean said as he partly opened the gate.

Sam ignored that last comment and followed Dean up the hill toward the run-down institution. Dean stopped briefly to unlock the front door. It was easier to unlock the front door compared to the gate.

The interior of the edifice looked sturdier than the outside. It still looked like a hospital, with the exception of the broken dusty windows. There were some fresh blood stains on the white tile floor, indicating that a gruesome event had occured earlier. Dean pulled out his gun and held it with his right hand. With his left hand he scanned the area with his flashlight.

He followed the blood trails until his light fell on the corpse of a half-eaten deer.

"Look's like our monster's been home." Dean commented as he inspected the sight of maggots and flies on the corpse.

Sam followed a path of bloody pawprints, which disappeared under some broken desks.

"Dean!" Sam called as he began to pull the debris away, "I think I found his lair."

Dean rushed over to help his brother. They pushed on the last desk away to reveal a hidden opening on the ground.

"Well come on Sammy. I'll protect you from the dark." Dean winked at his brother who frowned. "Let's finish this sucker." With that, he lowered himself into the hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While descending into the "cave", the flashlight went out. However, Dean, always prepared, got out his lighter and used that to see the path. As they both got deeper into the tunnel, they both heard a sigh. Dean signaled Sam to stay quiet, and they both rushed in with the guns ready. What they saw in the room confused them. There was no werewolf. Instead there was a girl that was tied to the ceiling. She was bloodied up badly. She was bleeding scratches and scrapes on her legs. Sam picked up a photo on the ground while Dean checked her pulse. It was weak and rapid.

"Sam, she's still alive."

Sam got out a knife and cut her ropes and Dean caught her as she fell.

She mumbled, "Mom…Dad… It hurts…it hurts so much..."

"Shhh… it's gonna be alright. Sam, help me get her to the car."

Both brothers put one of her arms over their shoulders, walked out of the building, and placed her gently in the backseat. While driving, Dean tried to link how this girl was connected to the family that had been killed and the werewolf.

"Sammy, do you have any idea how this girl got involved in this situation?"

Sam nodded and took out the photograph he had found earlier. The picture showed a family of four, a father, mother, boy, and the girl.

"See this family? Sam pointed to the girl. "That's her."

Dean snatched the photo from Sam's hands and came across some words on the back of the photo. It read _My family and me in our annual camping trip. – Julie Hatfield._

Dean recognized those familiar faces in the snapshot. This was the family that got slaughtered, except he remembered they found only three victims. From the puzzled expression on Dean's face, Sam explained,

"The wolf-man must have dragged her back to his den to eat her later."

Dean nodded, that could be a possibility. He replied "But you're only assuming that, I think we should ask her questions after she regains consciousnesses."

Sam agreed and they drove to the nearest hospital.

- I know it's short, sorry about that. Please review or criticize if necessary! 


	3. Chapter 3

-Just a little side note, remember that the dude the Winchester's are hunting for is Roger Sullivan.

**Chapter Three**

_Sullivan's POV:_

_The creature had been in the woods, hunting for some defenseless prey. He jumped over the large gate after tossing his prize over. When he dragged the deer back to the structure, he heard a slight thudding noise. He sniffed the air and smelt the presence of two men and silver. He growled, these were hunters that were armed, and he knew what they were here for. He crawled out to the back of his sanctuary, and hid in the environment. He watched them take the girl out of his storage room and into the car. _

'_A 1967 Chevrolet… that won't be too hard to track down.' _

_He waited until they were a safe distance away from him, before following their trail. He saw that they went to a hospital. He first thought about jumping onto the car and ripping them apart after they got out of the hospital, and he waited on the road. But then, an elderly man driving a truck passed by a pile of sharp stones. One of his front tires became flat. The man got out of his car to try and fix the problem. A plan on getting revenge formed in his twisted mind as he chuckled to himself. He walked over to the man and snapped his neck backwards into a 90 degree angle, then he threw the deceased body into the truck. This would be interesting…._

Sam waited in the hallways outside the emergency room. After what seemed like hours, a doctor approached them.

He pointed to Sam.

"Sir, can I talk to you please?"

Sam got up and walked over to the doctor to answer a few questions.

"So you found her in the woods with her family? Ok, do you have any idea how she might have gotten injured?"

"I think I saw some wolf tracks, her family might have been attacked by animals."

"Thank you mister…" The doctor looked at Sam questionably.

"Um, Lawrence. James Lawrence."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Lawrence."

As the doctor turned away, Sam tapped his shoulder and asked, "Will she be alright?"

The doctor sighed, took off his glasses, and answered, "She just suffered from some blood loss and dehydration, along with some infections from the cuts and scrapes. But I believe she'll make it through."

Exchanging words of thanks, Sam passed the waiting room and out to the parking lot, where Dean was waiting for him. He got into the car and Dean started the car. They were heading to their motel, until they saw a man waving at them for help.

"Help! Help!" an aged man was frantically waving his arms as the Winchester's got closer to the view. The Impala stopped and Sam rolled down a window.

"What's the problem sir?"

"I-I was just passing by this road and then I think one of my tires became flat. I trying to get the spare out and fix it myself." But then he smiled and continued," But I'm not as young as I thought I was, my age seems to have caught up with me..."

Sam was the first to get out of the car to help the helpless man. Because Dean always wants to ensure his brother's safety, he got out of the car too.

Turning toward the stranger, Dean asked, "You'll need a jack to fix a popped tire, do you have one?"

The man shook his head no.

Sighing, Dean looked toward Sam told him to get the jack from the trunk of the impala.

As Sam went to get the needed tools, the stranger's eyes started to glow yellow.

'_No, patience, the time will be right, just wait…'_

"Ouch! Damn it". A stream of blood flowed from the cut on Dean's hands and dropped onto the asphalt road. That was it, the stranger couldn't resist….

Sam tried to open the stuck trunk and searched for the jack. When he started walking back toward his brother, he froze.

"Dean, Watch out!"

Dean turned around and his blood became cold.The feeble man that once stood behind him a few seconds ago had turned into a ferocious monster, complete with a set of sharp teeth.

"Hloy shi.." 

The creature started to maul Dean at once with his claws before he could finish the phrase. When Dean managed to prop a screwdriver between the jaws of the foul beast, he called out to Sam, 

"Sammy! I can't hold him, get the silver and shoot him!!"

Dean felt a sharp, piercing pain in his right shoulder. Roger had snapped the obstacle in two. The poison entered the broken skin and began its process of changing the human DNA. 

Sam gapped in horror at the scene before him. He quickly recollected his thoughts and went back to the trunk to find the shotguns loaded with silver bullets. He fired five shots, which was enough to blow off a limb of the werewolf. Sam continued firing until the outline of the monster could not be seen. Then he moved quickly to his older brother. He was too late. Dean had suffered an incredible amount of blood loss, and his body was decorated with scratches and cuts. Through the shock, he spoke a single word.

"…Dean…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sam had placed Dean in the backseat of the Impala and was rushing toward the motel. He almost caused three accidents on the freeway, but he paid no attention to them. Nothing was more important to him than getting back to the motel and taking care of his brother. When he arrived, he frantically pulled Dean's damaged body out of the impala and into the motel room. Then he ran back to get some holy water to cleanse the poisonous wounds. Dean braced himself for the pain, but failed to contain the screams of pure agony when the blessed liquid fell onto his injuries. As soon as he had come, Sam's presence was gone.

"S-Sammie…"

Sam dashed back into the room with a first aid kit and some ice.

"Don't do this to me man, Dean, come on, stay with me…"

Taking a ragged breathe, Dean whispered,

"..Sorry lil bro. I need to sleep…"

The last thing he felt before blacking out was the cooling relief of bandages and ice.

**Sam's POV**

Sam felt his brother's forehead. His temperature was dangerously increasing. Dean had a fever.

'_Ice, he needs ice.' _

He ran out of the room to the ice vending machine. He hoisted up a generous amount and hurried back into the room. By the time he returned, he saw Dean sweating pro-furiously and mildly convulsing.

"Don't do this to me man, Dean, come on, stay with me…"

He saw his brother smirk a pained smile and heard him say,

"..Sorry lil bro. I need to sleep…"

Sam felt for Dean's pulse; it was strong and rapid. He placed a bag of ice onto his brother's forehead and began nursing Dean's grievances. After an hour, Dean's temperature had stabilized and Sam was done stitching the numerous gashes. When Sam checked for bleeding, he saw that the wounds had almost completely healed. The deep cuts Dean had received were nothing but nasty scars that ran in vertical lines across his chest. He was relieved and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion. Dean was going to survive through this ordeal. However, had Sam been more awake, he would have realized that his brother had turned to a new-born were-wolf.

(ok I know its short, sorry about that.. I am currently debating on what should happen next in the story. I'll try to post the next chapter as fast as I can. Try to review more!! PLEASE! I need to have a little motivational support! )


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry if I kept you guys waiting!! Can anyone tell me how to reply to a review? I tried, but I don't think I know how…..not really good with computers you know? LOL, Anyways, here is the 5th chappie!

**Warning: slightly angsty…..**

**Chapter 5**

_He was in a nightmare; that was the only way he could describe it. Dean had been in the same, never-ending corridor for what seemed like an eternity, and he was getting pissed. _

"_Where does this damned hallway end?" _

_He kept walking down the dim-lighted passage until he heard a cry for help; it sounded like Sammy's voice. _

"_Sammy!! I'm coming!"_

_Dean rushed past the doors beside him, trying to find the source of his sibling's cries. He finally came to the end of the corridor and threw himself onto the wooden door. The shouting all stopped, there was nothing but silence. _

"_Sammy?" _

_He cautiously walked deeper into the room while his eyes attempted to adjust into the darkness. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and he was trapped in complete darkness. After a few seconds, he saw a sliver of light shine from a small window reflect off an ornate mirror. The light bounced off the mirror onto several others, lighting up the room. As he gazed at his reflection, he thought of all those years he spent hunting creatures of evil. That did not retain him from complementing himself. _

"_Hey there handsome" He smirked at his own comments._

"_Handsome? You must be out of you're mind…"_

_It took him a few seconds before he could comprehend that he didn't say that last phrase. _

"_Who's there?" He looked around but failed to see anyone other than himself and the mirrors. _

"_Dude, over here." _

_Dean whirled around to see his reflection grinning at him. _

"_Hey Dean, long time no see."_

_Dean stared in disbelief, but scoffed and replied, _

"_Aw come on, I've gone through this already. What are you, my stalker?" _

"_You can joke around all you want Dean, but you should know you're no longer human."_

_He laughed, "So, this is Hell? Wow, I was expecting fire and torment, but this okay. I'm not complaining."_

"_No idiot, you didn't die, you're still alive, just unconscious. As I was saying, you're not human anymore."_

_The humor from Dean's eyes faded as he responded, "What do you mean?"_

"_You don't remember that little accident on the road? The blood, the agonizing pain, the old guy…you should remember this."_

"_No, I can't be; I felt Sammy pour holy water on the bi…"_

_The reflection interrupted, "You thought that would cleanse the poison out? Nah, not on bite wounds, never."_

_Dean was stunned, but he rejected the thought and answered,_

"_This is just a freakin dream, heck, you're not even real. This will all be over when I wake up. I must have gotten wasted with those purple nurples or something…."_

_The reflection chuckled, "Still doubting eh? Well, there's one way to prove it to you. Turn around and look at yourself Dean."_

_Dean hesitatingly looked into the looking glass behind him. A sudden coldness filled Dean's soul as he gazed into his eyes, except, instead of hazel, they were a sickly yellow color. The pupils of the eyes seemed darker than the color black, and sinister. On the rim of the pupils, an eerie light glowed. Then his reflection morphed into the form of a wolf. _

"_See? You've become something you always despised, a monster. Your soul will soon become tainted and turn evil, like me."_

"_Shut up you bastard! I'm nothing like you!" Rage erupted from Dean as he threw a fist at the mirror's surface. His other self continued to snicker. The reflection faded from the cracked lens, only to be replaced by the face of the wolf…_

"_Argh!!"_

_He destroyed the mirrors that proved the shred of existence of the monster within him, but with no avail. . Even if he damaged the mirrors, the broken fragments twinkled from the ground like winking eyes. _

"_Seven, twenty-one, wow, forty-nine years of bad luck!" teased the voice of his other self._

_Blood soon covered his used knuckles and arms and dripping on the tile floor. He was panting; nothing he tried could change the truth. He felt like he was on the brink of insanity just when he felt ice-cold water splashed onto him. _

"Dean, wake up!"

Sam had woken up because he heard Dean _**growling**_, and causing havoc in the motel room. Dean had ripped almost all the sheets on the bed into pieces, and had left claw marks on the mattress and the wall. Sam had attempted to stop him, but he realized Dean was asleep while doing this. Sam had tried screaming his name and even attempted to tickle him. But, pouring water onto his brother seemed to be effective.

"What the hell Sammy?! "

Dean's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, and glared at Sam. But he saw a look of shock on his sibling's face.

"What? Are you gay or something?"

"Dude, your eyes, they're yellow."

"What?!"

Dean rushed over to the bathroom mirror to see for himself. He saw the yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since the werewolf had bitten Dean, and with the full moon was only three days away, Dean was getting restless. Earlier that week, Sam had searched through various websites, looking for a reasonable cure for lycanthrope. One had been to recite their baptismal name three times while striking their head with an iron knife. Another was to make them drink a solution of wolfs-bane, holy water, and powdered silver. Sam had attempted this, but Dean became terribly sick when the silver touched his lips. The only reasonable ones were, severe the bloodline or to perform an exorcism. Obviously, the three hour exorcism had no effect on Dean, so it had left only one option. Sam had tried to track down Roger Sullivan through criminal records, relatives and friends. Unfortunately, the wolf-man knew how to cover his tracks.

"Sammy, find anything yet?"

There was a sense of hidden urgency in Dean's voice. Dean had never been more anxious in his entire life. The full moon was close, and if the bastard who did this to him wasn't killed, he would become a creature of the night. What worried him more was the fact that he could hurt Sammy. He had already witnessed Sam die once, but if he ever killed his brother with his own hands, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Yeah, I found an article where a murder took place in Utah, Wellington. Apparently, a young woman was found mangled at the throat with her heart missing, the descriptions of the wounds are an exact match to what had happened to the Hatfield family."

Dean's spirit gained some hope, he would be able to drive to Utah in less than three days and kill the son of a bitch, and be free from the curse. Without another word, he left the motel room to check out. After a few minutes, Sam heard the engine roar to life, and rushed out the door, into the Impala. Pretty soon, mullet rock was blasting through the windows with Dean singing along as the Impala screeched down the road.

_**14 hours later…**_

"Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive?"

Dean was heavily concentrated on the asphalt road ahead of him. He had been driving for fourteen hours, and he was God damn tired, but he was determined to get to Utah before Roger escaped.

"Don't bother me Sammy, and for the last time, yes, I'm sure I don't want you to drive."

Sam rolled his eyes and answered,

"Okay dude, no need to be a jerk"

Dean replied with the only insult he could think of with his sleep-deprived brain.

"Bitch"

Dean and Sam just stared at the flashing combinations of red and blue lights on the road ahead. He saw three officers on the road preventing other drivers from traveling any farther up the road. Assuming his wanted ass was known to authoritve figures, he attempted to awake his brother.

"Sammy, hey Sammy, wake up"

Sam groaned and turned over, mumbling incohesively about teddy bears and leaving him alone. Dean moved his hand over to Sam's face and plugged his nose until he woke up gasping for air.

"Sleep well princess?"

After regaining his breath, an annoyed Sam asked,

"Why on earth did you do that Dean? I could have.."

"Died? yeah I know. But I needed you to do a favor for me."

While glaring at Dean, Sam replied, "It better be good."

Ignoring the intense glare, Dean pointed out the officers blocking the road ahead and continued,

"I need you to go ask Molder and Scully what happened on the road ahead."

"Why can't you ask yourself?"

"'Cause my pretty face is known to all the authorities, and I don't plan on getting my ass sent to prison again."

Sam thought of opening his mouth to counter. Instesad, he strode over to a deputy and began gathering information.

Dean on the otherhand, had nothing better to do, so he strained his ears to listen in on the conversations between the police and his brother.

"Is there a problem with the road officer?"

"Yup, a landslide occured earlier and bridge up ahead became damaged."

With that, Sam walked back to the car and Dean put the gear in reverse, driving toward the opposite direction.

Because of the landslide, Dean's role as driver became extended to the point where he had literally fallen asleep while at the wheel. Luckily, they were at a gas station and Dean had already explained to Sam the detour that they were going to take to arrive in Utah.

But whenever Sam drives the Impala, something bad is prone to happen, as you will see in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first off, I am terribly sorry to y still awesome and commited readers. I know that no amount of apology will change how long you all have waited, but I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive and forget! I'm really sorry!**

**Chapter 7**

"God damn it!!"

The aggravated voice of the older Winchester resounded past the metallic walls of the Impala and echoed throughout the vast uninhibited desert. The route they were previously taking had been blocked by a landslide, so they decided to take the detour. But becasue of his fatigue, he had fallen asleep, letting Sam take control of his destination when he would wake up. Unfortunately, Sam had taken a couple of wrong turns and now they were stuck in a destination that ws not even close to Utah with only a few gallons of gas left.

"Dean, for the last time, calm down! I'm sorry I messed up, but you have to keep your cool. Everything's gonna be oka..."

Dean snapped as he turned his furious gaze toward the face of his sibling.

"Okay?! Is that what you were going to say Sammy?! Huh? This is not okay, this situation is the farthest thing from the word okay! God!"

With that, he slammed the door hard enough, that the whole car vibrated. Then he just stared up at the sunrise, as if trying to think the situation through. His mind started wandering to when he was four, the day after his mother had been murdered. After that tragic event, he remembered his father sitting on the bed of a nearby motel, in the dark, overcome with grief and concern. He recalled the promise he had made with his father back then.

_"Daddy? Is mom going to be okay?"_

_John chuckled a laugh that had a sad tone in it, and replied, "She'll be ok where she's going. What are you doing up so late sport?" Dean walked over to his father, and told him, "I can't sleep. Daddy, will we ever see her again?" _

_Even if the pain of Mary's death was still fresh, John knew he could not show tears to his son. Slowly he shook his head no. _

_"oh..." A long pause fled the room and words were not needed for Dean to understand what his father meant. John looked at Dean, who was sitting in his lap. _

_"Dean, because mom is gone, things are going to change. I'm gonna protect you and Sammy, so don't worry. But when I'm on my buisness trips, I need you to promise me something. I want you to promise to look after your little brother, can you do that?" John extended his pinkie, waiting for his son's response. _

_Dean was intimidated by the intensity in his father's eyes. But at the time, he thought he was being ased an easy task, so he enclosed his pinkie and replied, "I promise."_

He was a werewolf now, and he was going to transform tonight, and for the first time ever, Dean felt a twinge of doubt hit him hard in the chest.

_'Dad...what if I can't?'_

Sam exited the car and saw a side of his brother he had never seen before. There was pain mixed with frustration in the eyes of his older brother, with a hint of regret if one looked carefully enough.

Sighing, Dean inquired, "Sam, what are we going to do?"

"umm.. since we're in a desert, I thought there would be a lot of old mines around where you could transform."

Sam took out his trademark laptop, "so I looked one up, and coincidentally, I found one." He gestured toward the computer screen as if showing proof.

The troubled feeling in Dean's guts loosened slightly after recieving the information from Sam's research.

"Sam, I need you to promise me something." Dean turned his gaze toward Sam and continued, "when I transform tnight, and if I can't control myself, I want you to kill me."

Taken aback, Sam quickly answered, "What? No, Dean I can't"

As soon as that last syllable escaped Sam's mouth, all Sam saw was a blur of Dean before he felt a pair of hands tightening on his arm. It was Dean. "I'm not taking no for an answer Sammy." he growled, threateningly. His eyes were glowing in a feral manner.

Sam carefully rethought his answer. Because he knew what a stubborn moron his brother was at times, he agreed.

"Fine Dean. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, guys, I am a bit disappointed with the reviews I'm recieving. I am a type of person who needs a little encourgaement and support you know? I also want to know what you guys think of the story. I sortof redid the story so you can read it from chp. 1. But If you don't want to, I'm going to say that Roger Sullivan is an Alpha werewolf. ok? THis means he can transform whenever he wants, and also whereever he wants. Anyways, I might stop updating if there are no more reviews...:(**

Chapter 8

"We're here."

Dean pushed the door of the car open walked over to Sam, who was waiting near one of the many buildings.

"This place is a ghost town." Dean stated after inspecting the untended buildings. "And you think I can transform here?"

Sam shrugged and replied, "Hey, maybe the buildings only look old."

With that, Dean smirked and faced the wooden wall of the architecture. He drew his fist back and made contact with the hard surface. The sheer force of that punch sent dust flying, causing them both to cough. When the dust had cleared, Sam's eyes widened with awe.

"Did you just..."

Dean nodded. "you sure this place can hold me?"

Dean had knocked the wall of the house over, which had caused the house to collapse.

"ok, plan B. let's checkout the mines."

--

The mines were just as old as the rest of the town, but their structure was much stronger because of their purpose. However, as the Winchester brothers approached the mines, Dean began feeling weak. He started having mild headaches and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. He began stumbling and using the support beams to walk. It didn't take that long for Sam to notice something was wrong with Dean.

"Dean, you okay?"

"I don't know...I feel really dizzy.."

As Dean's hand wandered from the support beam to the wall of the mines, he felt a burning sensation, like acid, sting his hand. He drew back abruptly with a yelp and ran back out of the mine into the nearby bushes. He started having a coughing fit, and soon started retching. Sam couldn't help but grimace as his brother emptied his upset stomach. When the spasms had ended, Sam asked,

"Why did you run out of there like that?"

"Silver, Sammy was a silver mine."

"Then this place is perfect for you!"

Dean answered bluntly, "Werewolves are allergic to silver."

"Not really, only if you touch the silver."

"I'm still not going in there Sammy. I don't want to feel like a pregnant woman again."

Picking up a rock, Sam replied, "Well, then where else are you going to go?"

Dean pondered and replied, "I don't know, can't you lock me in a cage or something?"

"Sorry Dean."

"What for?"

Sam smiled and chucked the rock at the back of Dean's head as hard as he could. Dean only saw spots of black cloud his vision before he felt himself collapse to the ground.

Sam watched his brother fall and checked his vital signs before he began half-dragging half-carrying Dean to the mine. He knew that werewolves were faster at recovering from injuries. After tying Dean to a thick support beam with sets of iron chains and rope, Sam was done. In an hour, Dean woke up and lifted his head groggily. He groaned from the pain radiating from the back of his head and looked to his little brother who was holding arsenals and reading a book.

"Sammy? Gawd, I hate you so much right now." He tried to lift himself up, but found his actions being restricted by the chains and ropes. "What the hell?"

"Finally your awake. I tied you up to the support bean so you wouldn't run away from the mine."

Dean strained against the bonds, but found that the silver in the mine was working their magic on limiting his abilities. It was futile, so he just sat and asked,

"Dude, is this gonna happen every time I have to transform? What if I have to take a piss?"

"Bobby said that if you somehow gain control over the wolf, we won't have to do this again."

"Control, right..." He replied sarcastically. Then, Dean processed the words that came out of Sam's mouth and exclaimed, "Bobby?! You told Bobby about what happened?"

Sam looked indifferent and replied, "Yeah, I didn't know what to do Dean, so I got help from a friend."

Dean groaned and asked, "Sam, give me another reason I shouldn't kill you when I get out of this."

Sam smiled out of amusement and went back to his novel.

"Don't worry Dean, no one but Bobby knows."

"And it better stay that way. I don't want a whole mob of hunters after me."

After a few hours, Dean's stomach started growling.

"Dude, I'm starving. When was the last time we ate?"

"I'm not sure...I guess yesterday."

Pretty soon the hunger grew intense that Dean's mind started talking to him.

'Eat Sam..'

Dean shook his head. He countered to his other side,

'NO! he's my brother, I can't'

His stomach, as if on cue, started with the growling again.

He looked toward Sam and the word meat came to his mind. He felt himself drooling, and imaginated himself eating a Philly cheese-steak, or a steak,...RAW STEAK...

Sam felt as if someone was watching him and looked up. He saw Dean with a funny, not quite sane look on his face. He heard a low rumble, like a growl escaped his brother's mouth. His eyes were glowing in the dark. They were staring at him, filled with hunger.

"Uh..Dean? You okay?"

Dean, who blinked and snapped out of his trance, answered, "Just fine Sammy..."

The full moon soon reached its zenith and began their magical toll on Dean's body. Dean groaned as the bite from the wolf began burning like hell. Slowly, the pain increased on the bite as if it were fresh again. His mouth felt very dry and hot, like a furnace kept on for an extended period of time. His skin became itchy and he became irritated on not being able to relief himself from this torment. Then, a sudden wave of pain clutched his bowels and the metamorphosis started.

Sam jumped when he heard screams of agony emancipate from Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

I **_don't_** own the characters but I _**do **_own the ideas from my fanfic!

Guys, I'm sorry for not posting for so long! I have a lot of things going on right now with school, work, family, and friends. I don't think I had time to update for a while. Since summer's coming, my schedule might get a little ore busier with classes and stuff, so I'll try to update if I can. Those of you who are giving reviews, Taralupe, Hottscott, Newfiegirl17, p3karen, tubbykat13, guardian music angel, LoupGarouAngel, and jacobsh47, thank you for your critisms and reviews. They are encouraging.

Chapter 9

Dean tried his best to hunch over to stop the pain from spreading, but the effort was futile. Excruciating pain spread from his spine to his entire body. Dean inhaled deeply as he felt his canines growing longer and sharper, pricking his lips and causing slight cuts on the lower lip and gums. His red and sweaty skin was burning, causing him his body to glisten with sweat. The pain within was like an uncontrollable wildfire burning him, eating him alive from the inside. His bones and muscles rearranged themselves to accommodate to his lupine form. His head was filled with the sound of the beating of his heart beating as an impossible amount of adrenaline raced through his veins, making his muscle mass grow to the level of unimaginable strength, molding his body to both the anatomy of a man and wolf. His eyes changed color, for he could feel them shifting from hazel to golden orbs.

**_Snap! _**The bonds that held him were now lying on the floor, broken and useless. He crouched on all fours and felt the itchiness fading away, only to be rapidly replaced by the feeling of numerous hot knives digging into his skin. He muffled his complaints of torture by clenching his teeth and stared at his hand, where he saw thick, smooth course of sandy-coloured fur erupting from his now pink skin. The fur erupted like a wave, growing and covering every bit of his humanity, devouring him. From his fingernails grew lethal claws hidden inside, harder than metal and as sharp as any blade. His pained voice turned deeper, and more rough, changing into guttural growls. The blood in his body rushed to his head as they prepared for the shifting of the face.

**_Crunch! _**Dean howled as the agony that came from the breaking and lengthening of his skull, blinding him from the world. But with it, came a completely foreign feeling from the back of his head, a good feeling, his pain was soon numbed by the ecstasy of the change. As both waves of pleasure and pain collided, his world became blurred. Panting, he collapsed onto the dirt floor, exhausted from his change. But an uncomfortable feeling of squirming roused from his tailbone. He grunted as a thick yet elegant tail grew out of him, completing his new powerful wolf-form. The wolf drowsily opened his heavy eyelids. So many scents invaded his nostrils as he sniffed the room and his surroundings. He caught the smell of meat and his eyes fell onto his prey.

Sam stared at his brother in awe and horror. What had been his older guardian for almost his entire life had changed to a large, five-hundred pound beast, fully equipped with sharp edges, supernatural abilities, and a bestial nature to complete it. Unfortunately, there was a look of hunger reflecting in its eyes along with a threatening growl.  
_It's okay Sammy, he's not going to eat you...hopefully...  
_However, this thought was forgotten as soon as the werewolf approached him with his hackles raised, exposing all the white sharp teeth glistening with saliva.  
"Dean, it's me Sam. Dean, I know you can hear me,"

The wolf stopped and started to sniff Sam. He caught the scent of something familiar and close. The scent triggered memories of its former childhood to flood back into it's inhuman mind. A voice of a human mind awoke from its conscienceness to fight his animal-like instincts. Dean fought at the feeling of sleepiness and kept running toward the light, pushing and shoving at the darkness threatening to overtake him, ignoring the feelings of claws tearing at him in the battle of wills. With a final yell, he seized control and arose in his now new body.

_'SAM!'_

Sam saw the wolf's eyes flash from golden yellow to green repeatedly, until it stayed green. Only, there was a little yellow around the rim of his pupils. Then there was a sign of recognition in the wolf's face, along with a wolfish grin on its features.  
Sam hastily asked, "Dean? You're in control?"  
Still smiling, he gave his younger sibling a lick on the face with his long tongue. Sam grimaced as his brother licked him, leaving a sloppy mark on his cheek.

"Dude, that's gross,"

Dean could still see that there was fear in Sam's eyes, so he started to act like a puppy.

Sam laughed at his brother's effort to be harmless. He smiled and asked if he could examinine him. Dean, suprised at his eagerness, acknowledged Sam with a nod.

Sam had never seen a werewolf up close before. With a grunt of approval, Dean's tail swished as his brother observed him, who was taking in every detail for the first and last time. Dean's former skin was covered in thick golden-brownish hide, glowing in the dim light as he moved his sleek muscles. Sam attempted to lift one of those heavy paws to examine the black claws, but could only lift if a few inches from the ground. Dean, noting what his brother was doing, helped by lifting his paw from the ground. The paw looked like that of a wolf, with the exception of an opposable thumb on the side. The black padding in the soles of the limbs allowed Dean to be able to move in the shadows with complete stealth. The knee in the back legs was not reversed like that of a regular wolf. Instead, the foot had extended to provide more strength and stamina in any scenario.

Sam noted that one of Dean's ears was bent, giving a cute innocent look unmatching his hulky figure.  
"Dean, one of your ears are bent, it looks cute, almost like a puppy."

A low rumble escaped Dean's mouth, but Sam continued to inspect his brother.

Can you open your mouth?"  
Dean looked at him hesitantly, but obliged, opening wide enough to enable Sam to jerk back in case he felt the urge to bite. As soon as the mouth opened, a wave of warm breath hit Sam's face,  
"My God Dean, when was the last time you brushed your teeth? You smell rank."

Dean growled as if insulted, but his madly wagging tail gave away his real feeling. He was happy to be in control of his new self, and relieved to know he wouldn't be a threat to Sam.  
Sam observed, and saw that there were four canines, larger than the others, designed for grabbing and tearing at raw flesh. In his mind came the image of his brother's broken body after Roger Sullivan's attack. He shuddered at the thought of what these very teeth in front of him could do to him if his brother lost control.

Dean sensed fear from Sam and started to whine, cocking his head and acting like a dog to show that he was no threat.  
_'I'm not going to hurt you Sammy, don't worry.'  
_Sam laughed at the charade his brother gave him and decided to go to sleep.  
"See you in the morning Dean."  
Replying with a slight nod, Dean watched his brother. After a few minutes of this, he became restless because, first, he couldn't sleep, and second, he had nothing better to do. He would have picked up the novel that Sam was reading, but his oversized hands wouldn't be able to turn the pages without ripping them. Besides, reading wasn't really his thing. He began to wonder if a person could actually die from boredom. That is, until he heard the echoes of howls from the desert.

Dean's ears perked up as the echoes of the howls reached the cave, causing his curiosity to rise. He decided to go out and see the night sky. Besides, he needed to get out of the "silver mine" for a while. Looking back to make sure Sam was safe, he proceded to exit into the night.

The chill of the night air did little to effect Dean as he strode out within his thick fur. What would have been dark to the human eye, Dean could see as if it were almost day. The full moon shone out of the clouds, lighting the scenery with a silvery glow. The long shadows of the cactus and steppes stretched, causing one to feel as if there were secrets hidden within the desert waiting to be discovered. The howls resonated again, and this time, Dean replied with his own mournful song. The song hit Dean with a sense of belonging, and an urge to run through the wilderness with his lupine cousins. Instead, he sauntered back into the cave and slept with a dream of running through the moon-lit forest filling his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own, You don't sue

**Chapter 10**

Dean groaned as he rolled to his side, wide awake. He glanced forward to see Sam sleeping peacefully on a sleeping bag with a book on his chest.

_Great, now all we need is a campire and some marshmellows._ He smiled at the idea as he remenised on the old days when they had gone camping with the boy scouts, after some very hard persuasion of course. John had them take holy water, replaced their jack knives with ones made out of silver, and a dozen of protection amulets.

Collecting any useful pieces of clothings, he covered himself the best he could with his tattered shirt and ripped jeans. He became angry as his eyes set on his favorite pair of boots, seams ripped in the front with the soles torn off. He would have to buy a new pair, or just steal one later. But right now, he needed some clothes from his car.

--

Sam groaned, waking up in the mine. Seeing that Dean was gone, he started to panic.

_Oh no, did he lose control? _

Grabbing his gun in case he had to deal with a bloodthirsty werewolf, he started to rush out of the mine, ready to search for his brother. Instead, Sam managed to crash into Dean instead. Hearing some curses and a pained gasp, relief flooded Sam.

Grasping his head as he staggered up to his feet, Dean glared at his younger brother saying, "What the Hell Sammy?"

"Nothing...just worried, that's all."

Shaking off the ache from the back of his head, Dean and Sam both headed out of the mine and back to the Impala. When Dean tried to start the engine, it sputtered and died after a mile.

Sam, wide-eyed and startled, asked "What's wrong with the car?"

Dean's eyes targeted the gas meter, where the indicator was on the red zone.

"We're out of gas.." replied Dean in an unusually calm yet cold manner.

Sam, who was partially the reason for this mishap, frantically searched for a solution in his head. After a few seconds of intense glaring and silence, he got one.

"We could call Bobby..."

A smile lit up Dean's face as he patted his brother's back.

"Good idea Sammy!"

But Sam took out his phone, and it was obvious what was wrong; the battery was dead.  
Then he asked, "Dean, you have reception?

Dean stared at Sam with a death glare and took out his cell from the folds of his denim jacket. After dialing the number, he got a groggy "hello" on the other line. It was Bobby._ Thank God_

"Hey Bobby, this is Dean,"

"Dean?! my god kid, you okay?"

Laughing, Dean replied, "I see Sam told you everything, is that right?" emphasizing slightly on his brother's name.

Sam put on an apologetic look and whispered a barely audible "sorry".

"Listen Bobby, I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

--

3 hours later...

"Dean, stop being an igit and get your ass in the car." Bobby sighed. He had just arrived all the way from the Roadhouse with a tow truck because their car ran out of gas.

"Okay okay, let me just make sure she's all right and ready."

Dean inspected the hook that was attached to the front wheels of the Impala for the one last time. Then walking up to his car, he said the following in a comforting manner.

"I'll be back baby don't worry."

Sam shook his head and muttered something about Dean being too attached to that car as he shut the rear door.

As Dean got in the front seat, Sam exclaimed, "Was that really necessary?"

Dean, looking as if he was insulted, turned around and replied to the statement.

"Hey, that car isn't just my baby, it's my pride and joy, and a memento from dad. Besides, it's not my fault we ran out of gas, is it Sammy-jammy?"

"It's _Sam_,"

"Alright you two, stop arguing like a married couple and we'll get out of here."

--

_Sorry for the short chappie and for the wait! I'm sortof grounded away from the computer because my parents think I'm a little crazy with it. So now I have sneak downstairs at like 3am. Don't know how long this is gonna go on. Gotta go, parents might see! _

_oh, please R&R! Thank you guys for reading! Jo will come in soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing… I'd actually like to disown this chapter…

(A/N: This is the worst chapter ever in my opinion! I am so sorry to keep you waiting and then give you this BS, you may flame me if you wish. I would flame me…)

Chapter eleven

The truck came to a slow stop before turning a right into the Roadhouse. The neon red letters of the name contrasted against its dark hardwood background, making the sign easily noticeable to them while they were on the road.

The trio got out of the car to head inside. Both Dean and Sam noticed that the brand new Roadhouse, which looked almost exactly like the one that burnt down months ago. New polished wood had replaced the old weathered ones. New glass had replaced the broken or cracked windows, and the screen door was actually in one piece. The exterior of the house had been painted, well truthfully, only half-painted, but it didn't ruin the look of the new Roadhouse. As soon as the door opened with a creak, the smell of leather, cigarettes, beer, and pool tables inclosed around them. They were back.

"Whose there?" called a strong feminine voice.

Bobby, casually walking across the room to sit at a table, answered, "It's just me, and I brought company."

Some footsteps later and the face of the former huntress reflected suprise. "Dean? Sam? I haven't seen you boys in a while." She walked behing the bar and gestured to the stools. "Come on, sit. I'll get you both a beer"

"No thanks Ellen, I'll just have water." said Sam as he sat wearily onto the stool beside his brother. Dean continued to inspect the new roadhouse's interior. The jukebox was still intact, but he wasn't sure if it was functional. The numerous pictures that had once decorated the walls of the former Roadhouse were gone, except for the salvaged few. There weren't many people inside, only a few drunks sleeping on the table and some people playing a game of pool.

"Glad to see you two come here, I was starting to get worried about you both. How are the hunts these days?"

Yawning, Dean replied bluntly, "Same old same old."

"You boys look worn out, when was the last time you've taken a break?" asked Ellen as she slid down a two bottles.

"The Winchester's never take a break Ellen." replied Dean. "We're currently on the trail of a werewolf actually."

"Werewolf? Is it an alpha or a beta?"

With a shrug, Sam inquired, "Is there really a difference?"

Slamming down a towel onto the table, Ellen replied, "Of course there is Sam! If your dealing with a beta, it'll be easy. All you have to do is shoot the sucker in the heart. If your dealing with the alpha, it'll take a lot more than just few silver bullets through the heart."

"Thanks for the info Ellen." said Sam.

Dean, who was now wide awake from the towel throwing lecture, became curious.

"Ellen, what's the difference between a person who's bitten by a beta and and alpha?"

Ellen, who was cleaning some shot glasses now, looked up suspiciously, and replied, "I'm sure there is, but why?"

"Ah nothing, I just wanted to know more about what Sammy and I are hunting." He put on a friendly smile to erase any suspicions. _Please let her believe that..._

_"_Well Dean, all I know is that if some one is bitten by an alpha, they have a chance in becoming an alpha as well. BUt that's all that I know, why don't you look in your father's journal?"

Exchanging a word of thanks, the afternoon passed quickly. Around five, the door opened to reveal a blonde woman with her arms full of groceries.

"Hi mom."

Putting down the brown bags of groceries, Jo's eyes opened wide in suprise.

"Dean? What're you guys doing here?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I **don't own** the characters, although I **would love** to.

"Nice to see you to Jo." replied Dean. Jo scoffed and pushed right past him, straight to the kitchen with the arms full of groceries.

"Um...nice seeing you too Jo." sad Sam, who was feeling a little nervous bacause of the incident that occured back in Duluth. Fortunately, Jo's face popped out behind the kitchen wall with a "Thanks Sam." before disappearing again.

"Huh, that's suprising." muttered Dean.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, the fact that she prefers to reply to demon-possessed girls than me."

Sam rolled his eyes to this comment and walked over to Ellen, asking if they could stay for a night or two. Dean decided to take advantage of this distraction to go have a private talk with Jo.

Jo was making a sandwich for herself when she heard a familiar gruff voice call her name. Turning around, her eyes met with a pair of green ones for a second before busying herself back to making her sandwich.

"You hungry Dean?"

"Sure."

She heard the chair beside her being pulled out. She also felt an intense stare coming from that same side.  
With a slight smile, Jo cocked her head and asked, "So, what brought you and Sam here?"  
Smirking, he answered, "Is there a problem with me visiting my favorite girl?" With this, Jo started feeling irritated.

"Dean, let's get one thing straight here, I was never your girl. End of story."  
After pondering for a moment, Dean questioned, "Is this about the phone call I never made?"

Silence.

"Look Jo, I'm really sorry about that. Sam and I were really bus-"

"Busy with a hunt? Yeah Dean, you always are. It always seems to be the same excuse for every question. But how about the times when you weren't? When you were resting in your motel room? Did you even stop to think about me?"

Dean, stunned by her sudden emotional outburst, could only stare at her angry face before she regained composure.

"I didn't think so. Like I said, I was never your girl. ever. Enjoy your meal."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Dean with a sandwich on the countertop.

_Later that night..._

The Winchester brothers retired early that night because of the work waiting for them tomorrow. However, Dean was having troubles falling asleep.

_"Dean, let's get one thing straight here, I was never your girl. End of story."_

The statement rang throughout his head, which caused him to really think about Jo. Sure he rejected Jo a few years back, but only because he thought she deserved better than him. Who would want an old rogue like him? But after seeing Jo again, this time, he felt something different. He felt as if she was the one for him.

Dean laughed at the idea that he and Jo would end up together. _Yeah, dream on dude. Like she said, she's not interested. _With that, he closed his eyes and slept without a dream.

_Meanwhile..._

Dean wasn't the only one with the insomniac problem, Jo couldn't sleep as well. She couldn't understand why Dean was returning forgotten feelings now instead of back then. _Whatever Jo, forget about him, he's a hunter, he'll just mooch off you and leave you. Don't risk hurting your heart, not again. _She too, slept a fitful sleep.


End file.
